onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
That Still Small Voice
That Still Small Voice ("A Voz Interior / Aquela Voz Mansa e Delicada") é o quinto episódio da Primeira Temporada de Once Upon a Time. O episódio foi ao ar em 27 de Novembro de 2011 nos Estados Unidos, e 10 de Maio de 2012 no Brasil. Sumário Henry se coloca em perigo quando explora uma mina abandonada, que ele acredita ser o caminho para a Terra dos Contos de Fadas. Enquanto isso, o Grilo Falante não quer continuar com o legado de trabalho da família. Elenco Elenco Principal *Ginnifer Goodwin como Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla como Regina Mills *Josh Dallas como David Nolan *Jared S. Gilmore como Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge como Grilo Falante / Archie Hopper *Jamie Dornan como Xerife Graham *Robert Carlyle como Rumplestiltskin Elenco Recorrente *Meghan Ory como Ruby *Keegan Connor Tracy como Fada Azul *Tony Amendola como Marco *Anastasia Griffith como Kathryn Nolan *Harry Groener como Martin *Carolyn Hennesy como Myrna Elenco Convidado *Laura Bertram como Donna *Luke Camilleri como Stephen *Jarod Joseph como Billy *Michael Strusievici como Jovem Gepeto *Adam Young como Jovem Grilo Falante Não-Creditado *Morgan Roff como Grilo Falante Adolescente *Cinder como Pongo Citações :Grilo Falante: Olha, não podemos deixar isso pra lá? Nós não precisamos do dinheiro. :Myrna: Tudo é pelo o dinheiro, Grilo. É pelo o princípio. :Martin: Um compromisso com a excelência. :Myrna: Excelência em roubar dinheiro. ---- :Myrna: Nós temos o tônico de duende. :Martin: Feito de duendes pelos duendes. :Myrna: Quatro em cinco médicos o recomendam. :Martin: O quinto morreu, antes que pudesse tentar. ---- :Martin: Você é o que você é. Não há como alterá-la, Grilo. ---- :Emma Swan: Uma gravata? Não precisa vestir uma mulher de homem, para ela ter autoridade. :Xerife Graham: Você acha que vão te obedecer com essa jaqueta vermelha? :Emma Swan: Você está me obedecendo, agora. ---- :Regina Mills: Povo de Storybrooke, não se assustem. Sempre soubemos que nesta área, havia túneis de uma antiga mina. Não tenham medo, vou realizar um projeto para tornar esta área segura, e fazer com que seja útil para o município. Vamos demolí-la, cobri-la e pavimentá-la. ---- :Henry: Não podemos deixá-la fazer isso. E se tiver alguma coisa lá embaixo? :Emma: São só túneis velhos. :Henry: Que por acaso desabaram depois que você chegou. Você está mudando as coisas. Está enfraquecendo a maldição. :Emma: Não é isso que está acontecendo. :Henry: É, sim! Fez alguma coisa diferente hoje? Porque algo fez isso acontecer. (Emma olha seu distintivo de assistente) ---- :David Nolan: Eu estou tentando lembrar desse lugar. É como se eu tivesse acordado numa terra estranha ... Nada disso faz sentido. Nada disso parece real. :Mary Margaret Blanchard: Isso parece solitário. :David: Mais uma coisa parece real: você. :Mary Margaret: O quê? :David: Eu sei que é loucura, mas eu juro, você é a única coisa nesse lugar que faz sentido. ---- :Regina: Eu vou descer. :Emma: De jeito nenhum, eu que desço. :Regina: Ele é o meu filho. :Emma: Ele é meu filho também. ---- :Archie Hopper: Por que você acha que é tão importante que a sua teoria de Contos de Fadas seja real? :Henry: Eu não sei. :Archie: Tenta explicar. :Henry: Porque, tudo isso não pode não ser como é. ---- :Regina: Você vai fazer o que eu mandar, senão ... :Archie: Senão o quê? Você vai destruir a minha vida? Vai fazer o seu pior? Porque, eu vou continuar fazendo o meu melhor. :Regina: Nem pense em me testar. :Archie: E nem preciso, porque você vai me deixar fazer o meu trabalho, em paz. :Regina: Verdade e por que? :Archie: Porque um dia, você pode se ver em uma batalha judicial pela guarda dele. E você sabe como o tribunal determina que é um pai adequado? Eles consultam um especialista, especificamente o que tem tratado a criança. Então, eu sugiro que você pense nisso com muito carinho, e me deixe fazer o meu trabalho, do jeito que minha consciência disser para eu fazer. Curiosidades Notas da Produção * A abertura do episódio, mostra a roda de fiar de Rumplestiltskin. * O título do episódio é uma referência a uma das falas do Grilo Falante do filme de 1940 da Disney, Pinóquio, "A consciência é aquela voz mansa e delicada que as pessoas não vão ouvir". * Os grilos são considerados boa sorte em alguns países; na China são muitas vezes mantidos em gaiolas, similar à que o jovem Grilo conseguiu. *Os abajures de mesa brancos, que estão em ambos os lados do sofá no gabinete da Prefeita, http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:105NotHere.jpg são Bronte Table Lamps de Robert Abbey.http://www.lumens.com/bronte-table-lamp-by-robert-abbey-uu371546.html *Emma pergunta a Henry se Marco é o pai de Archie; mesmo Marco tendo dito a ela em "Pilot" que não tem filhos. *Na cena em que Mary Margaret sai do quarto de hospital de David e fica no balcão, ela está segurando uma pêra. http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:105Counter.jpg Cronologia dos Eventos *Os flashbacks da Floresta Encantada, estima-se que ocorram séculos após Rumplestiltskin ganhar o poder de prever o futuro da Vidente e de receber a última profecia dela, vista no episódio "Manhattan"; e antes da Guerra dos Ogros mencionada pela Vovó em "Red Handed". *Os eventos de Storybrooke deste episódio, ocorrem após os acontecimentos de "The Price of Gold" e antes dos acontecimentos de "The Shepherd". Conexões de Episódio *Xerife Graham faz uma referência a icônica jaqueta de couro vermelho de Emma, que apareceu pela primeira vez em "Pilot". *O evento em que Grilo acidentalmente mata os pais de Gepeto, é mencionado em "The Stranger". *As marionetes de Donna e Stephen reaparecem na casa de penhores em outros episódios: "The Price of Gold", "The Shepherd", "The Stranger", "An Apple Red as Blood" e "A Land Without Magic". Já no Castelo Sombrio elas aparecem em: "Skin Deep" e "Heroes and Villains. *O objeto oculto no caixão de vidro de Branca de Neve,é revelado em "The Evil Queen". * A abertura do episódio com uma roda de fiar, é usada novamente no episódios "Skin Deep" e "The Miller's Daughter". Referências Culturais Disney *O episódio alude ao filme de 1961, Cento e um Dalmátas da Disney, com o cachorro de Archie também chamado Pongo. Lost *Henry tem barras de chocolate Apollo em sua bolsa. Contos de Fadas e Folclore *Este episódio é uma versão da história de Pinóquio, com foco na voz da consciência de Gepeto, o Grilo-falante, bem como o papel da Fada com o cabelo turquesa. Referências Vídeos Ficheiro:Once Upon a Time - 1x05 Promo Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - That Still Small Voice - Sneak Peek 1 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - That Still Small Voice - Sneak Peek 2 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - That Still Small Voice - Sneak Peek 3 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - That Still Small Voice - Sneak Peek 4 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - That Still Small Voice - Sneak Peek 5 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - That Still Small Voice - Sneak Peek 6 - Legendado Categoria:Guia de Episódios Categoria:Episódios Passados Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada Categoria:1ª temporada